Influenza surveillance and therapy requires monitoring of subpopulations of influenza resistant to antiviral drugs. Assays that track such subpopulations should rapidly, quantitatively, sensitively and specifically detect the subpopulations in mixed concentrations of antiviral sensitive viruses.